dialog senja
by Cakue-chan
Summary: simpan sejenak cangkir kopimu, sayang, kita berbincang mengenai lini masa dan sepotong senja [kookv, namv]


**"Dialog Senja"**

 **Disclaimer :** BTS bukan punya saya 8"D sebenernya ini salah satu seri di AO3, ehe.

* * *

 **[...]**

* * *

 **[i] simpan sejenak cangkir kopimu, sayang, kita berbincang mengenai lini masa dan sepotong senja**

Skenarionya seperti ini; _rush hour_ pada jam-jam kepulangan, pijakan yang salah, arah yang salah, dan umpatan bertubi-tubi yang Taehyung keluarkan lewat gumaman kecil. Ia sempat menyebut sumpah serapah dengan cukup keras (lihat bagaimana wanita tua di sampingnya itu mengerutkan kening, mendelik tidak suka, kemudian mendecih sambil berlalu pergi mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk kereta menjelang sore) dan selang sepuluh detik setelahnya, umpatan lain kembali dilontarkan. Kali ini bukan dari bibirnya ketika Taehyung memilih mendongak, lalu dengung kereta melaju dan ia menangkap sepasang mata yang hitam, penuh kekesalan, decihan serupa seperti wanita tua tadi, dan rasa familiar ketika mata saling bertemu.

Oh. Familiar.

Taehyung refleks memilah kepingan memorinya yang, dulu, menghilang dan nyaris lenyap. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dan menemukan paras serupa yang saat ini pun dipandanginya tanpa berkedip. Ia mengirim impuls pada sel otak—bukan, mungkin kotak kenangannya untuk menemukan wajah tak asing itu; seorang pemuda, garis rahang tegas juga tanda tanya dari alisnya yang naik.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Ya, ya, ya—oh, Taehyung ingat sekarang.

"… Jeon Jungkook," bisik Taehyung, selintas ia mencari fokus lain. "Kau masih sama seperti saat terakhir aku lihat di acara reuni sebulan lalu," dan kembali menatap sepasang mata tajam berbilur konfesi yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Masih ingat rupanya,"

"Apa ini kebetulan?"

Bahu berkedik. "Aku rasa," kekehnya halus sekali. "Hebat ya, efek dari acara reuni itu. Orang-orang sibuk pun sampai rela meminta cuti demi bertemu kawan lama."

 _Kawan lama,_ katanya.

(Lalu, ketika waktu itu dan dulu sekali, _kita_ ini apa?)

"Kebetulan itu ibarat kesempatan," sebelah mata Jungkook berkedip jail. "Tiga jam sebelum kereta terakhir, aku traktir—"

 _—secangkir kopi, tidak ada salahnya kan, Taehyung. Kedainya juga tidak jauh dari stasiun. Kau tahu kedai yang terkenal dengan panorama senjanya itu? Dulu isi potretmu itu kan senja semua, sampai memenangkan kontes fotografi._

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Jeon Jungkook mana mau mendengar penolakan Taehyung.

(… toh, impuls Taehyung juga mengkhianati.)

 **.**

Tapi Jungkook memang tidak bohong soal cangkir kopi yang panas, melawan suhu musim gugur menjelang salju ( _jangan lupa untuk selalu pakai mantel, Taehyung_ ), dan mereka berbincang mengenai masa-masa perkuliahan dulu. Dosen menyebalkanlah, tumpukan tugas tiada henti, pembelajaran pragmatik dan sejenisnya.

Taehyung tahu akan ada saat di mana Jungkook sengaja melipirkan topik, bicara tentang bahagia itu apa, bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu, apa yang bisa kau ceritakan, sampai Taehyung sengaja menyembunyikan mimik juga rona di balik cangkir kopinya.

Yang sayangnya Jungkook selalu tahu.

 _—simpan dulu cangkir kopimu, Tae, aku jadi tidak bisa lihat wajahmu._

(Di saat Jungkook bersikap manis, Taehyung membayangkan bagaimana rupa orgasmenya sendiri ketika malam sembari meneriakkan nama Namjoon-hyung.)

* * *

 **[ii] jangan pernah memohon untuk menjilati luka satu sama lain**

Pertemuan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan hitungan jumlah selanjutnya selalu terjadi pada siklus yang sama.

 _Rush hour_ , lagi. Kebetulan, lagi. Senyuman itu, lagi. Dan kedai kopi panorama senja, lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Taehyung?"

 _Lagi._ Jangan tanyakan hal klise seperti itu, Jungkook. Taehyung kerap kali memohon dan membatin pilu.

"Baik, kau?"

"Tidak pernah seburuk ini."

"Kau ini curhat atau bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengumbar tawa. "Hei, kau paling mengerti aku. Lucu, padahal umur tidak lagi cocok dibilang anak remaja."

"Aku baru tahu umur menentukan isi hati seseorang,"

"Alah, jangan dianggap serius. Itu cuma teoriku." Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Yah, cukup denial juga kalau membicarakan umur kita yang sekarang,"

"Hampir mencapai kepala tiga juga,"

"Astaga."

"Kau sih enak, Jungkook, masih ada waktu tiga tahun sebelum kepala tiga. Sedangkan aku tinggal satu," Taehyung mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan pucuk hidung Jungkook. "Bayangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selama satu tahun ini sebelum dicap sebagai _single_ yang belum ingin menikah."

"Tinggal di rumahku."

… _apa?_

"Sori," Taehyung mengernyit. "Barusan bilang apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, tersenyum kecut, kemudian menunduk dan mengaduk cangkir kopinya tanpa minat sama sekali. "Akhir pekan ini rumahku kosong, rasanya jadi sepi. Tawaran yang tidak menarik sih, tapi pintu selalu terbuka."

Ada balok-balok keras mengganjal di tenggorokan Taehyung, meski pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar. "Si kembar?"

"Bulan ini bagian hak asuh Hyoin, jadi aku harus menunggu dua minggu berikutnya."

"Ah." _Begitu._

Bahkan untuk pasangan yang dua tahun telah berpisah pun, tetap bisa menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Apalagi demi dua orang anak.

"Jadi," kali ini konfesi binar Jungkook berbalut harap-harap cemas, "… bagaimana? Terima tawaranku?"

"Sayang sekali," jawaban Taehyung kelewat cepat. Matanya menyipit ketika ia mengulas senyum lebar. "Hari ini Namjoon-hyung pulang dari London, aku sudah janji mau membuatkannya sup _kimchi_ yang enak."

( _Dusta, kok. Namjoon-hyung ada di apartemen, menunggu Taehyung pulang untuk menyantap dua gelas besar cokelat panas dan tontonan tengah malam nanti_.)

Kecewa itu ada, melintas dalam sorot Jungkook. Namun Taehyung sudah lama memutuskan untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak. "Begitu. Memang sayang sekali, ya. Mungkin lain kali."

(Tidak, tidak ada _lain kali._ Jangan pula ada atau memaksakan _lain kali_.)

(Sebab sejak awal mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk saling menyelipkan hati.)

.

Tepat sebelum senja berakhir, pada waktu kereta berikutnya tiba, Jungkook memberikan satu kecupan di kening Taehyung dan ia tak pernah menjelaskan.

Taehyung juga tidak perlu penjelasan.

Barangkali itu semacam epilog sebelum dialog senja mereka berhenti, kemudian berpisah untuk pertemuan senja di hari yang lain, untuk cangkir kopi yang lain, pun cerita-cerita ringan atau memori yang lain.

( _Mungkin._ )

* * *

 **[iii] penyesalan itu datangnya selalu terlambat**

Mereka seringkali menghabiskan senja dengan cara seperti ini;

"Harusnya kita jangan berpisah."

Dengusan geli. "Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk menikah, Jungkook."

"Tidak sepenuhnya keputusanku."

"Aku tahu."

"Harusnya kau tidak bersama Namjoon-hyung."

"Aku tahu." Hela napas kasar. "Dan harusnya aku jangan pernah meninggalkan Namjoon-hyung seperti kau meninggalkan aku."

"Yah, aku tahu itu, Tae."

* * *

 **[iv] pada akhirnya, akan selalu ada batas dan kita tak boleh memilih**

Sebelum malam tiba, ponsel Jungkook berkedip malu dengan nyala oranye. Satu notifikasi pesan baru saja masuk.

Dari Taehyung, Jungkook tak pernah meragu soal ini.

' _Minggu depan aku akan pindah bersama Namjoon-hyung.'_

Belum selesai, masih ada sisa di bawah deret pesan yang dikirimkan, sebuah _thumbnail_ foto tertera jelas dan jernih.

 _Big ben._

 _Foto rumah bergaya Queen Anne._

Rasanya manis, tetapi kecut dan mengiris hati.

* * *

 **[v] jangan berani-berani mengumbar perasaan**

 _Jungkook sent voice note_ :

Selamat tinggal Taehyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku me— _pip._

* * *

 **selesai**

* * *

 **a/n :** akibat obrolan sama temen soal "cinta yang dewasa teh gimana?", terus pesan cinta dari oa bem, dan akhirnya nyasar ke sini. terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
